Oracle Files: Zannah of Khera 1
Characters * Lucy Blaze * Cole Cash Location * Halo Tower, Metropolis, DE * October 1st 2016, 1811 Local Time VOX Archive * Lucy Blaze: No pressure, Brother Cole... * Cole Cash: sigh Please don't call me brother. * Lucy Blaze: It is a title of respect. I am calling you my equal... which is... well, that is much more than generous. * Cole Cash: Ha... Well, I'll be one step closer to earning that respect when I win this game, won't I? * Lucy Blaze: You speak as though you have won already and yet- clatter I am in the lead. * Cole Cash: Yeah, yeah... on cue-stick Okay... Want to sweeten the pot? * Lucy Blaze: You really want to see you naked, don't you? chuckle So be it. Loser sheds three articles of clothes per game? * Cole Cash: Whoa, whoa... I don't know about that. How about we go two pieces of clothing, but the winner picks which two? * Lucy Blaze: chuckle Interesting... Though this does seem unfair. You've already lost your shoes. I win and you're baring the goods. * Cole Cash: Not so fast. chuckle You had a good run... but it's time I break out the big guns now and show you how it's done. * Lucy Blaze: scoff Are you saying you let me win those last two games? * Cole Cash: That's exactly what I'm saying. * Lucy Blaze: Why would you do that? slurp You put yourself at a disadvantage. I'm winning. * Cole Cash: That was me just getting a feel for your skill... giving you a false sense of security. It's called 'hustling', babe. * Lucy Blaze: footsteps What purpose did that really serve? If you are as skilled at this game as you claim, why not just play to win? * Cole Cash: I lured you into making a deal that you would not have otherwise. * Lucy Blaze: clatter, sigh Dammit... * Cole Cash: Ohh... Tough luck there, babe... I guess it's my turn to show you how it's done... and please, do me a favor... when you're standing in front of me in your birthday suit, please refrain from calling me brother, okay? footsteps, whack, clatter, chuckle Yeah! * Lucy Blaze: Impressive shot, but you still have a ways to go. Don't get cocky, brother... * Cole Cash: footsteps Babe, cocky is my default setting. It's where I perform best... whack, clatter, clatter, chuckle See? * Lucy Blaze: Indeed, I do... You're well skilled at this silly game... 2 instances So assuming you make this shot, what shall I be losing? * Cole Cash: chuckle I'm thinking that sweater and bra got to go. Eight ball, left side pocket. * Lucy Blaze: whisper: Don't miss... brother. clatter, clatter, silence: 2 seconds, groan, giggle Oh! That was the right corner pocket, wasn't it? * Cole Cash: groan You sneaky little- * Lucy Blaze: lip smack Shut up and drop those jeans, loser. I want to see the spoils of my conquest. giggle Trivia and Notes Missing Data Links and References * Oracle Files: Zannah of Khera (1/2) Category:Oracle Files Category:Zannah/Appearances Category:Cole Cash/Appearances Category:WildCATs/Appearances Category:Halo Tower/Appearances Category:Metropolis/Appearances